Hushed in Darkness
by Arien-SG1
Summary: 10 years after the demise of Voldemort, the Wizarding world is in trouble. More and more muggles are coming into contact with magical activity. Now Harry teams up with a Special Agent (FBI) to catch Ron's murder and help her rediscover her past. Not HPOC


Summary: 10 years after the demise of Voldemort, the Wizarding world is in trouble. More and more muggles are coming into contact with criminals or magical activity in general. Now Harry potter returns to the public eye as an Auror looking for the secret underground society responsible for the murder of Ronald Weasley, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Disclaimer: I wrote the things you wont read about in the real books, got it?

------

Dannika frowned; sitting alone is the small room with dim lighting. She felt like this was al just a waste of her time. She looked up at the one-way mirror directly across from her and tapped her watch; she didn't want to be here like this all day.

She knew on the other side they were talking about her, going over her records, picking through every assignment she had ever gotten.

She surveyed her own reflection now, her dark brown hair cut short, hanging in front of her eyes. She began humming a song softly, one she had heard as a child in a music box. That song reminded her of her eyes, they were a dim gray, flashing like lightening in the midst of a storm when her anger got the best of her.

She wore her favorite leather jacket, a dark brown faded color, and it was cut to her knees, with three buttons in the center. A knit scarf covered her shirt underneath, green and silver stripped. She almost laughed now; her boyfriend had given that scarf to her when he accidentally lit her old one on fire when they were camping. The colors were unusual, but he said it had meant a lot to him when he was in school as a boy.

She looked out the window, opposite the door, and saw a gloomy sky with no sign of sunshine. As a matter of fact, it hadn't stopped raining since she got here......not a good sign.

She brushed some of her hair from her face with her hand and sighed, if they didn't come back in here and tell her what the hell was going on she was going leave, damn anyone who tried to stop her.

First of all they had blindfolded her, stuffed her into some small compartment with a man she knew nothing about, then pulled her along endless corridors and door less halls until they pushed her in here.

That had all been three hours ago.

She looked down as she sighed once more, but paused when she saw the ring on her left hand. It was the engagement ring her boyfriend had given her three months before......it was platinum with three princess cut stones, the middle one a carrot larger then the others. She remembered how he gave it to her......how everything was perfect......she had never told him the type of ring she wanted, but he seemed to be able to read her mind......

She twirled it around her ring finger over and over, lost in her thoughts now.

"Come with me." A man said suddenly. She looked up at him, spotting him standing awkwardly in the doorway. "My name is Percy Weasley, I'm the Minister of Magic here in London England."

Dannika felt her jaw drop, "I'm sorry......is this some sort of joke?" she asked slowly, very confused now.

"Just come on...." The man said, sounding a bit anxious.

Dannika got up and walked towards him slowly, he held the door open for her and she walked into the brightly lit hallway. All the windows here showed bright skies, hardly any clouds. She looked back into the room and raised her eyebrows, "You get funny weather like this here often?" she asked quietly, now following him down the hall.

Percy laughed, a laugh that fitted his bowtie sweater vest perfectly, "You have no idea Miss. Paige." He said sourly.

Dannika resented this man already, he seemed a little to uptight for her liking......but before she left New York everyone felt inclined to tell her everyone in England was just the same. There were no words to express how joyed she was to being shipped here.

Percy led her up a flight in a very odd little elevator, but what scared her were the paper airplanes flying around everywhere as they walked. He told her to remain calm, that everything was about to be explained......but what she really wanted to do was choke this man for talking to her like she was an infant.

The stopped in front of a door labeled, 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement', after walking through a set of very large oak doors. Walking through they came to another corridor and stopped in front of another door labeled, "Auror Headquarters'.

By now Dannika was carefully surveying each man and woman that walked by waving or glancing suspiciously. Each seemed more unusual then the last, either wearing robes of odd color, or a stupid hat with a point.

As Percy pulled the door open, pushed her in, and she got her first look around, she draw the line.

"No way. This is to weird." She said quickly, turning to leave.

Percy slammed the door shut, not intentionally making a scene. By now everyone had turned to watch them, stepping out of their offices or leaning out of they're cubbies in the center of the large room.

"You are here by order of your superiors, right now, I happen to be ordering your superior for your cooperation, that means I am permitted to give you orders as well. You will come with me, meet your new partner, and listen to what he has to say. If not you will leave this office, then this building, and never again be permitted to see such extraordinary things like you will when working here." He said acidly.

Dannika swallowed hard, her hand twitching, longing to grab the door handle. She looked over his shoulder at all the people, they seemed to be dressed quite normal, dress pants and shirts, occasionally jeans and a polo shirt.

"Alright fine......" she said slowly, her tone defeated now.

Percy smiled falsely and dragged her towards the wall lined with office doors, they seemed to be headed towards the only one that was shut.

He knocked three times then pushed it open, revealing complete darkness.

She glanced at the sign, "Harry Potter-Ronald Weasley". She sighed as they stepped inside and Percy shut the door quietly. He mumbled for a few moments, but then the lights flickered on and she looked at the stick in his hand with utter amazement.

She was about to ask him about it, but before she could Percy started talking.

"Harry, this is your new partner." He said happily.

Dannika turned around, spotting a young man, no older then her, sitting behind a large oak desk with his feet up. He didn't smile, didn't respond, but he did look at her with the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen.

Percy cleared his throat, "Right well......this is Dannika Paige, the best of the best in the states apparently. I expect you to explain everything, you might already know but......she's a muggle." He said this last part with a tone of distain and resentment. Dannika turned her head to glare at him slightly as he pulled open the door and left them.

She looked at the empty desk across from his and thought about the sign. "What happened to Ronald Weasley?" she asked curiously. The desk had been cleaned and polished, it looked ready for another occupant......she just hoped she wouldn't have to stay here all that long.

"He transferred into Magical Games and Sports, he's the Head there." Harry paused, "He got me great tickets to the last quidditich game." He said, sort of like an after thought as he looked at his shoes.

"Right...well......I have no idea what that is." Dannika said truthfully.

"You see, that's interesting." Harry said, suddenly sounding very interested as he sat up and leaned on his desk. "Because no muggle would be able to see most of the things in these offices......I get the feeling you've seen a lot more then you would have liked to."

Dannika's eyebrows rose as she peered at him suspiciously, "What exactly......have I been seeing?" she asked quietly.

Harry sighed and motioned for her to sit in the chair at the empty desk. Dannika shook her head, preferring to stand, but Harry glared at her.

She clenched her jaw and sat gingerly in the chair, not leaning back or getting comfortable.

"Tell me about yourself." Harry said, only sounding half interested.

"I work for the F.B.I......the last few months Interpol has been requesting help with suspicious murders and activity in England, I was assigned because of my high profile experience and......I had to leave." She said, suddenly very quiet.

"Why?" Harry asked, looking up at her.

She sighed, "I shot someone." She said, sounding dark now.

Harry shrugged, "I've done worse......" he trailed off, looking very grim.

Dannika shook her head, "No......nothing could possibly be worse then what I had to do."

Harry nodded, getting the feeling it would not be wise to push her. "Then your fiancé? Is he here with you?" Harry asked, eyeing her ring.

Dannika sighed, "No." she replied quietly. She looked up at him now, "And you? Are you married......or engaged?"

Harry laughed, "I have a girlfriend." He picked up one of the photos on his desk and leaned forward to show it to her, "This is Luna Lovegood......she works for her fathers paper now, well, she's the editor in chief."

Dannika smiled, "She's beautiful." She said......Dannika gazed at the picture with an odd sense that she knew this girl. Nothing about her face looked familiar......but her smile made her think of one of the newspaper clipping her boyfriend collected on their last case.

Harry waved a hand in front of her face, snapping his fingers to get her attention. "Come on, we have work to do." He said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait- I still don't understand." Dannika said suddenly, grabbing his wrist.

Harry looked down at her, taking the hand grasping his wrist, and using it to gently pull her out of her chair. "I know......that's what's so odd, don't worry. You going to remember soon enough."


End file.
